Cerulean Gym 1 (level)
Cerulean Gym 1 is the tenth level of Pokémon Tower Defense and the fifth level of Chapter 2. Plot Due to all the Pokémon stampeding inside Mt. Moon during the battle to defend the fossils, the cave collapsed, trapping Brock, Jessie, and James inside. With all their Pokémon either being fainted or having left them, they are unable to escape. Jessie asks Brock how he knew their names. Brock answers he has started seeing flashbacks, where he along with two other people were chasing them, while calling their names. James then notes that Brock told them to snap out of it, causing him to think they are perhaps being controlled. Brock, thinking it could be true, shrugs off the idea of being controlled and tells them to focus on escaping. Meanwhile, on their way to Cerulean City, Satoshi and Joey come across a sleeping Abra. Joey attacks the Abra with a "Body Slam attack" to see if it would teleport away, which it does. The Abra, however, teleports inside Mt. Moon and is spotted by James. Brock, Jessie, and James then touch the Abra at once, teleporting them all out of the cave. Inside the Cerulean Gym, a Trainer named Maruto and his Ninetales just suffered a loss against and her . Satoshi and Joey enter the Gym and Joey begins to mock Maruto. Joey asks Maruto if he wants to become his rival to which Maruto responds he will become his rival if either Joey or Satoshi beats Misty. Joey then starts his Gym battle with Misty and sends out his against her Starmie. Joey has Beedrill use Fury Attack, but Starmie uses Harden and counters with Water Gun, pushing Beedrill back. Starmie then finishes the Poison Bee Pokémon off with a Tackle, winning Misty the battle. Misty then tells everyone to leave since she has to bring Rare Candies to someone. Hearing this, Joey suspects Misty of working with Team Rocket. Since Joey's Pokémon are weak from his Gym battle, Satoshi has to stop Misty on his/her own. Despite Satoshi managing to defeat Misty's Pokémon and all wild hypnotized Pokémon, Misty still doesn't give up yet and requests Satoshi, Joey, and Maruto to follow her to the next pool. At the next pool, it appears Misty is standing on the water surface, only to reveal she is actually standing on the Legendary Pokémon . If a Poliwhirl was used against Misty, an Old Man will appear after the battle and will offer to trade his Jynx for the Poliwhirl. The player can either accept or decline this trade. Major events * Brock, Jessie, and James are revealed to be trapped inside Mt. Moon as a result of their battle with Satoshi, but manage to escape using a wild Abra. * Brock, Jessie, and James begin to suspect they are being controlled. * Brock's mind-control begins to wear off, causing him to regain bits of his memory. * Satoshi and Joey are revealed to have reunited and arrive in Cerulean City. * Satoshi and Joey meet Maruto and , the Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gym. * Maruto is revealed to have had a Gym battle against Misty and lost. * Joey has a Gym battle against Misty and loses. * Joey's Beedrill is revealed to have begun obeying him and know Fury Attack. * Misty is revealed to be under mind-control. * Satoshi has a Gym battle against Misty and wins. * Satoshi trades his/her Poliwhirl for the Old Man's Jynx. * Misty is revealed to own the Legendary Pokémon Kyogre. 'Debuts' * Maruto * * Kyogre * Old Man Characters 'Humans' * Joey * Maruto * Brock * * Jessie * James * Old Man 'Pokémon' * Beedrill ( ) * Ninetales (Maruto's) * Kyogre ( ) * Starmie ( ) * Staryu ( 's) * Horsea ( 's) * Shellder ( 's) * Goldeen ( 's) * Abra (multiple) * Pidgey (multiple) * Weedle (multiple; |Red Version}} only) * Caterpie (multiple; |Blue Version}} only) * Kakuna (multiple; |Red Version}} only) * Metapod (multiple; |Blue Version}} only) * Oddish (multiple; |Red Version}} only) * Bellsprout (multiple; |Blue Version}} only) * Magikarp (multiple) * Krabby (multiple) * Psyduck (multiple) Trivia * Mewtwo is revealed to be male in this level. * Brock's flashbacks of chasing Jessie and James with two others, are a reference to the Pokémon anime with the two others presumably being and . * This is the first time Joey battles a Gym Leader. * This is the first time Joey uses a "move", using his Body Slam on the wild Abra. * This is the first level to feature an in-game trade. * This level marks the first appearance of a Pokémon that was not introduced in Generation I. Category:Levels Category:Gym levels Category:Levels featuring a trade